


Fire and Ice

by lovealways21



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: He's fire and she's ice. If there's one thing that Lux Mason hates more than anything, it's people who have egos that challenge her own. So, what's going to happen when she meets vampire sheriff, Eric Northman? Will she freeze him? Or will he melt her?





	Fire and Ice

 

Some people say that fire is more powerful than ice. Others say ice is more powerful than fire. Not once do you ever hear someone say that neither ice nor fire is stronger than the other. Well, at least ...not until now. It's my personal belief that fire and ice are defenseless against each other.

The truth of the matter is that three things can happen when fire and ice conicide with one another. One, fire will melt the ice. Two, ice will freeze the fire. Three, fire and ice will cancel each other out. Any of those three thing can and will happen.

Every situation where ice and fire coincide will surely have different outcomes, however. Maybe one situation will end with fire melting ice? Or maybe ice will freeze fire in the end? Or who know... I might actually be right, and the end might come when fire and ice cancel each other out?

You're probably wondering why I even brought up such an under talked about topic. It's simple really. I brought it up because I'm one step closer to finding out the answer myself. And it's all because of a certain 1,000 year old vampire sheriff.

I moved to Bon Temps to escape my past, and in return I gained the interest of a very powerful vampire. A powerful vampire who only cares about himself and isn't afraid to show it. Then there is me. I'm the type who will do whatever I need to in order to get what I want. Though, I at least put out the effort to care somewhat about others. I mean, as long as those others are living and breathing.

That being said, he is fire and I am ice. We both have egos that can't be tamed. But unfortunately, sooner or later, one or both of us are going to have to give. Then I will have the answers that surely deep down everyone asks themselves at one point or another. Is fire, ice, or neither of them stronger than the other?

 


End file.
